It is known to utilise electrically operated or battery powered lamps producing low levels of ambient light, for example, in the restaurant and hospitality industry in place of candles.
However, existing cordless lamps have a number of problems.
The first problem is that existing cordless lamp systems require recharging quite frequently and typically cannot be recharged at the same time as they are in use providing illumination. Hence, at the end of an evening at a restaurant or other venue at which the lamps have been used, is necessary to remove all the cordless lamps from the restaurant/venue's tables and plug them into re-chargers for use the following day.
A second issue with existing cordless lamps is they all tend to look very similar having a typically ovoid diffuser/glass cover to produce a diffuse low level light source. Many modern restaurants and other venues now focus heavily on aesthetics and design not only in the interior decoration of the venue itself but in the design of the crockery and cutlery and would benefit from a cordless lamp system which allowed for the provision of different lamp covers complementing the overall design and ambience of the restaurant or other venue.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.